


"Инфинити"

by neks6737



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не думаю, что с такой дырой в обшивке там остался хоть кто-то, кто в состоянии ответить, — Сонёль пожал плечами, вставая. — Сколько они так болтаются — месяц, два? Если верить записям, а не верить им нет основания, эту партию переселенцев отправили еще полгода назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Инфинити"

— «Инфинити», вы меня слышите? Ответьте, «Инфинити»! — Дону монотонно повторял одно и то же, низко наклонившись над микрофоном. 

— Не думаю, что с такой дырой в обшивке там остался хоть кто-то, кто в состоянии ответить, — Сонёль пожал плечами, вставая. — Сколько они так болтаются — месяц, два? Если верить записям, а не верить им нет основания, эту партию переселенцев отправили еще полгода назад. 

— Сходишь в гости? Нам нужно отчитаться, прежде чем высылать их координаты спасателям.

Сонёль еще раз посмотрел на пробитый диск громадного корабля, нависающий над их крохотной «ТиСи», и молча кивнул. 

 

«Инфинити», корабль-колония, был полностью автоматизирован, и Сонёль не стал искать рубку управления. Даже если там и был кто-то из техников, они вряд ли бы выжили после того, как в корабль влетел астероид, оставивший зияющую дыру в обшивке. Вместо этого он сначала вывел на внутренний монитор план корабля, а после уверенно зашагал в сторону лифта — капсулы анабиоза находились на третьем уровне. 

На его счастье, автоматика продолжала работать, хоть и с перебоями, поэтому обошлось без приключений. Это если не считать найденного по пути техника, который, похоже, пытался добраться до капсул, но поврежденный легкий скафандр не дал ему достаточно большой запас времени, и парень свалился, не дойдя всего пару десятков метров. 

— Он выглядит неаппетитно, — голос Дону через передатчик звучал глухо и постоянно прерывался помехами. — Даже странно, что мы нашли только одного. 

— Наверное, степень автономности систем жизнеобеспечения даже выше, чем мы считали, - Сонёль перевел взгляд на потолок, по которому змеились зеленоватые плети кабелей с камерами, торчащими подобно иглам. — Свет тускловат, похоже, что они сейчас на запасном генераторе. Если основной вышел из строя, то скоро этот корабль превратится в летающую консервную банку.

— Если капсулы не повреждены и их достаточно много, чтобы не влезть в нашу крошку, то спасателям придется поспешить. Закругляйся, нам пора сваливать.

Сонёль, утвердительно буркнув, зашел в регистрационный отсек, который отделял его от людей, и радостно воскликнул, увидев мигнувшие детекторы — теперь у него не было необходимости носиться по громадным уровням в поисках целых капсул. Он уверенно забегал пальцами по пульту, посылая запросы. 

— Знаешь, тут… — Дону так шумно сглотнул, что Сонёль отчетливо услышал это даже через рябь помех. — Похоже, все мертвы. Ответа нет ни от одной из цепочек.

Сонёль мотнул головой, словно Дону мог его увидеть, и продолжил раз за разом отсылать запросы, в надежде увидеть хоть слабый сигнал в ответ. При мысли о том, что за тонкой перегородкой тысячи трупов, его начинало колотить. 

— Есть сигнал! — почти закричал Сонёль, подпрыгнув на месте. — Слабый, но есть!

— Надеюсь, это не сбой в программе, — ворчание Дону было еле слышным, так что Сонёль просто отмахнулся и поспешил, насколько это возможно было в неудобном скафандре, к точке «Ким Мёнсу», которая теперь мигала на карте оптимистично зеленым. 

 

Компьютер не обманул, и одна из капсул действительно оказалась работающей — Сонёль осторожно стер наледь с окошка напротив лица спящего человека, и то, что он увидел, его успокоило — человек выглядел изможденным, как все во время анабиоза, но живым. 

— А он красавчик, — хмыкнул Дону. — Я сейчас пришлю робота, наш верный конь перетащит его на «ТиСи», и будем возвращать его к жизни.


End file.
